Embellished
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: While trying to get into Gerudo Town for the sake of gathering intel, the Black Blades soon realize that men are not allowed within the town, period. Praline and Kikyo come up with an idea to get around it, much to Kamiizumi's own embarrassment. Thankfully for the Swordmaster, he's not alone in having to endure this type of situation… (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiiizumi)


**Author note: I do not own Bravely Default, nor do I own The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Warning: Takes place pre-Bravely Default-ish and during the events of Breath of the Wild, will have some spoilers for Bravely Default as well as Breath of the Wild, crossdressing occurs, some canon-typical violence, and Mute!Link as well as some headcanons involved about other characters (particularly for Kamiizumi and Kikyo).**

* * *

 _ **Embellished**_

Summary: While trying to get into Gerudo Town for the sake of gathering intel, the Black Blades soon realize that men are not allowed within the town, period. Praline and Kikyo come up with an idea to get around it, much to Kamiizumi's own embarrassment. Thankfully for the Swordmaster, he's not alone in having to endure this type of situation…

* * *

This was supposed to be a _simple_ mission.

Walk into Gerudo Town, try to gather intel on the whereabouts of the Wind Vestal without being too suspicious about it, and leave.

But then…

" _No voe allowed!_ Off with you!"

Kamiizumi frowned as Barbarossa and Qada were chased away from the gates headed into Gerudo Town by two Gerudo guards (both of them women).

"I knew Gerudo Town was a place where only women could live, but…" Praline grimaced, "This is even _worse_ than Florem—they don't allow men in at _all!"_

The Swordmaster wondered why he hadn't been informed of the _'no men allowed, period'_ customs of Gerudo Town _before_ he and the Black Blades came here. Then again, it wasn't easy to get information about this place, given how it was in the middle of the desert as is. Travelling here made everyone weary, due to all the sand and the monsters they battled to get to this place. The lack of travelling led to a lack of information, and that it certainly put them at a disadvantage right now.

"I mean," The Performer kept musing, "How do they find all the hot guys, then? How do they ever get married to anyone? I mean, I _guess_ there are probably ladies that _do_ marry each other, but what about everyone else? Do they magically just pop out of nowhere every couple of years to sustain the population?"

"I believe it's the case of them finding males outside the town, like how it's often done in Florem." Kamiizumi managed. "Having no men otherwise means that they would die off. It must be a common custom among the Gerudo if they've been surviving for all these hundreds of years in this way."

"Ah." Barbarossa nodded once. "Tha' makes a lot more sense."

Qada rolled his eyes, quietly muttering complaints under his tongue about the heat.

"However," Kamiizumi looked to the guards at the gate, then to the rest of the party, "This means that _less than half of us_ can go into town to gather information regarding the Wind Vestal. Three of us should go in there, at least, if not all of us. Two people won't be enough to cover the whole town quickly enough."

As the Swordmaster mused over this information, Praline took one long look at herself, Kikyo, the guards at the gate, and then the Swordmaster.

"Kikyo…" Praline looked to the Ninja, then to the Swordmaster again. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Ninja turned to look to the Swordmaster, then Praline, then nodded in quiet agreement.

"Swordmaster?" The Performer looked to Kamiizumi, who turned to her in return. "Kikyo and I have a plan to get in there."

"You do?" Kamiizumi blinked. "What sort of plans might they be?"

Praline grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

While Kikyo was off fetching Gerudo clothing, Kamiizumi, Praline, Barbarossa and Qada all waited some distance from the gate leading into the town.

"So," Kamiizumi managed, looking to Praline, "I think I understand the plan. You and Kikyo are to wear the Gerudo clothing to blend in further with the townspeople, therefore, drawing even less suspicion and also being able to gather even more information than what would be provided to mere outsiders."

"Actually," Praline quipped, "That's not it."

The Swordmaster blinked. "No?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then…what _is_ the plan?"

Kikyo returned, a packaged bundle in her hands. She quickly offered it to the Swordmaster, who received it with a quiet stare as Praline grinned.

" _You_ , Commander, can wear these! And then me, Kikyo _and_ you can get into town and get the intel while Barbarossa and Qada distract the guards at the gate and wait for us!"

Qada and Barbarossa looked equally disturbed by this, and Kamiizumi appeared to go into a brief trance as the words registered in his mind.

"I'm…" He looked to the bundle, then up at Kikyo and Praline, _"I'm_ ….going to wear these?"

"Yes, _you!"_ The Performer insisted, nodding quickly, eyes wide. "Barbarossa's too brawny and Qada's too fat. You, meanwhile, are just as muscular as the other Gerudo and therefore you can blend in with them the best!"

"Um…"

It was then that the poor Swordmaster realized everyone was giving him _the_ look. He sighed, looking down at the clothes in his hands.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

* * *

"Ugh," Qada groaned, "How long is it going to take until those girls are done with dressing the Swordmaster? I'm dying of heat out here!"

Barbarossa glared a bit at Qada. "We're _all_ dyin' of heat out here, Salve-Maker! Shut yer—"

Both men heard Kamiizumi clear his throat, and they turned to look at their Commander.

Praline stood by Kamiizumi's side, giggling softly while Kikyo stood by the Swordmaster's other side, staring at the Swordmaster with awe.

The Swordmaster himself was dressed in traditional Gerudo wear, silken slippers adorning his feet. The lilac pants he wore were silk as well, only going just past the knee. The also lilac crop top, embellished with embroidery, left little to the imagination, only covering his upper half to suggest cleavage, and detached sleeves left his shoulders exposed. A veil covering his now low-braided hair and matching-coloured cloth over the lower half of his face completed the look, though it didn't prevent anyone from seeing that Kamiizumi was blushing at least a bit.

"How does it look?" Kamiizumi managed, looking from a giggling Praline to a clearly shocked Qada.

Barbarossa tried to hold back a few chuckles out of politeness to the Swordmaster. "I have ta' say, Commander, _you_ make a pretty lady! Eyarharhar!"

"Ridiculous," Qada muttered, "But it'll do."

Kikyo paused, thinking, before— _ **poof.**_ Everyone coughed as white smoke surrounded them, and as it faded it was replaced by Kikyo once more, disguised in Gerudo garb herself.

"Ibelieveyoulookthepart,Commander," She managed, "However,itisbestnottospeakduetoyourlow,masculinevoice…therefore,pleaseleaveallspeakingtomeandPraline."

Kamiizumi nodded once in understanding. "Thank you for the advice, Kikyo. I'll leave any interrogating to you, and I'll be the ears to listen for anything important. However, if I want to speak to either you or Praline, I'll use sign language to get myself across."

The sign language was a thing he'd figured out when Kikyo first joined the Black Blades. He'd pulled her aside and asked if she'd be okay with him using such a method to communicate with her, so she wouldn't feel the pressure of having to speak aloud all the time, given that she could only speak quickly in disguise. After a few times of trying it out between each other, it just stuck from there. Even better was the fact that barely anyone else in their forces knew sign language. Purely confidential information, therefore, would _stay_ confidential with little worry of it getting out.

Thank goodness he learned it. He was going to need it.

* * *

As Praline, Kikyo and Kamiizumi entered the town, easily passing the guards at the gate, some of the Gerudo women chatting with one another inside greeted them.

"Sav'aaq! Welcome!"

"Uhh, Sav'aaq!" Praline gave them a smile, and Kikyo (still disguised, so she could speak fast enough) also gave a "Sav'aaq" in return. Kamiizumi just waved, unsure of how to say it in sign language. He'd done a little research on the Gerudo language, but not enough for a decent conversation—and definitely not enough to translate it into sign language.

Being silent felt weird. He understood that now. He wondered if this was how Kikyo felt when she couldn't get herself to speak, even if she wanted to.

"Hm?" One of the Gerudo women looked to Kamiizumi, curious. "You're awfully quiet, I see…"

"Ah," Praline managed, "She's mute. She can hear what you're saying, though."

The woman let a hum of understanding escape her. "I see! Apologies…" Kamiizumi gave them a subtle nod as a sign of acknowledgment, and the Gerudo woman smiled at him. "I like your outfit. It's very pretty!"

Kamiizumi quickly signed a _'thank you,_ ' to Kikyo, who translated for him.

"Shesays'thank you.'" The Ninja managed.

"You're welcome!"

After a brief chat, Praline managed to subtly worm in the question about a Wind Vestal's presence around the town. None of the women they talked to seemed to know anything, and eventually they went their separate ways.

Praline looked around, then to the disguised Swordmaster, giggling a bit. "You really do look good in the garb, Commander. I have a feeling you're going to get a lot of compliments!"

Kamiizumi felt like signing _'I hope not'_ but politely refrained from doing so. He did not come to this town to become the being whose looks would distract everyone else.

"So," The Performer paused, thinking. "I guess we just go and talk to everyone in town without causing too much a fuss?"

Kamiizumi nodded and signed to Kikyo, who translated to Praline.

 _We'll meet back here in the town square in one and a half hours from now. I wish you both good luck with gathering intel._

"Got it!" Praline immediately rushed off to the market area. "I won't let you down!"

Kikyo looked to the Swordmaster sheepishly, hesitating before signing.

 _Do you need me to come along with you just in case, Commander?_

Kamiizumi deliberated the option. It would be good to have Kikyo help translate for him, assuming that most Gerudo didn't know sign language, but at the same time it would be better for everyone to spread out across town so they could gather as much information as they could in as little time possible.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, signing to her.

 _I should be fine, but thank you. I'll try to avoid conversation and simply eavesdrop without making my presence too known. Worst case scenario, I'll just run to you or Praline for help._

The Ninja nodded, before rushing off, and Kamiizumi went his own way.

* * *

Given that how he had darker skin like most of the Gerudo and wore the traditional garb, Kamiizumi would've fit in easily if it wasn't for his hair not being red.

As he passed through and by crowds of the other Gerudo, however, he was quiet, keeping his head slightly low so he didn't look like he was in much mood to talk. He could hear Praline checking out the goods the Gerudo vai were selling (he hoped the Performer had enough Rupees on hand), while Kikyo was—

Someone ran into him, and the Swordmaster hit the ground. He bit his lower lip, preventing himself from audibly groaning, temporarily dazed by the sudden hit. There was someone on top of him, but said someone quickly moved off him, offering a hand as if to apologize.

Kamiizumi took the other's hand, getting up, and looked to the other who was signing with hands.

 _Sorry!_

Kamiizumi quickly signed back, shrugging slightly.

 _It's alright. I should've been looking where I was going._

The other person shrugged. She _appeared_ to be Hylian, given the pointy ears and all, and was definitely shorter than him, with pale skin. She wore green, traditional Gerudo garb much like Kamiizumi's own, complete with the veil over the lower half of her face.

And she could _sign._ Thank the Crystals.

The Swordmaster took a deep breath, before signing.

 _You don't seem like you're from here. I'm not, either. Do you know how to get back to the main market? I'm los_ _—_

That was when a harsh wind blew through the alleyway, nearly blowing off the veils covering both his and the other's faces.

…exposing, to nearby Gerudo, that _they definitely weren't women_.

" _Voe!?"_

"There are _voe_ here! Someone get the guards!"

Both the Swordmaster and the Hylian promptly ran for their lives, clearly aware what could happen if they were caught.

* * *

After losing the guards, the two of them promptly switched clothes around to have new disguises, still pretending to be women. After heading to a vendor nearby and getting clothes that could fit them, they got changed in changing stalls before coming out.

Both Kamiizumi and the Hylian looked to each other quietly. Kamiizumi had redone his hair so that it was a higher ponytail, but it was curled up at the tip, and his clothing was not lilac anymore, but a soft blue. Link changed his clothes so that he ended up wearing pink, much to his own embarrassment, but they would have to do with what they got.

 _So, why might you be here?_

The Hylian, who introduced himself as Link while they were escaping from the guards earlier, took a deep breath before signing.

 _I was on my way out from seeing the Gerudo Chief Riju. I have to calm Divine Beast Naboris._

 _Divine Beast...?_ Kamiizumi blinked. He'd heard tales of the Divine Beasts before coming to this particular land. _They're real?_

 _Yes._ Link hesitated, then signed. _They all went out of control because of Calamity Ganon. He's…he's going to destroy this entire land if I don't defeat him. Freeing the Divine Beasts from his control should help. This is the third Divine Beast I'd be going after. There are four in all._

This…this young man had done all this by himself so far?

 _You've calmed two already?_

Link nodded and signed. _Yes._

 _Thanks._ Both of them stopped signing, walking beside each other. Despite the obvious dangers, it felt comforting, knowing that he wasn't the only disguised _voe_ in Gerudo Town.

Then…

 _Why are you here, disguised like me?_ It was Link that signed this time. _Did you come to do trade with the Gerudo Secret Club, or…?_

The Swordmaster drew a blank. _There's a secret club?_

… _Er, yes. They sell clothing and equipment for voe_ _—_ _I mean, men. I can give you the password if you want. Their armor is really helpful._

 _Thank you._

As Link signed said password to him quickly, Kamiizumi memorized it. Perhaps he would check out the shop quickly before leaving Gerudo Town—he just hoped he had enough pg on hand to cover the costs.

 _Back to the original question…_ Link gazed at him puzzlingly. _Why_ _ **are**_ _you here?_

 _Ah. That._ Kamiizumi took a deep breath, thinking. Perhaps this Link would know something of the Vestals. He seemed to know an awful lot about the Divine Beasts, and he was from outside this town too. Perhaps…?

 _I'm looking for a Vestal of Wind, from Luxendarc_ _—_ _which is where I come from, too. I'm on a reconnaissance mission to gather any information about her whereabouts. Might you know where she is?_

It was now Link's turn to be confused.

 _A Wind Vestal? I've heard nothing of that._

Kamiizumi stared back. _You…are serious, yes?_

 _Well,_ Link scratched the back of his head, _To be honest, I don't remember everything, so I might not be the best person to ask. I've been asleep for about a hundred years._

…Asleep? For a hundred years? It made Kamiizumi think of those old fairytales, where princesses pricked their fingers and fell asleep. Link, however, continued to explain.

 _As far as I remember, I was hugely injured in a battle against Calamity Ganon. I don't remember anything about Vestals back then. Princess Zelda…me, her, and others she dubbed "Champions" were supposed to defeat him._

A sigh from Link, then more signing.

 _We failed._

Kamiizumi couldn't stop himself from grimacing. Link didn't seem to mind, though, too caught up in continuing his story.

 _I'm the only Champion still alive_ _—_ _all the rest died. It's thanks to Zelda that I'm even still alive in the first place. Now she's holding Ganon back for the time being, and…I need to help her. I have to help her._

There was something prickling in Link's eyes, and Kamiizumi knew what it was instantaneously—worry. It was obvious that this not-so-young man cared deeply for her, and especially didn't want to fail again.

 _I'm sorry to hear that all of this has happened._ Kamiizumi finally signed, after some thinking about it. _I can't imagine how bad it must feel, not to have all your memories first, and also knowing what else still remains. I wish I could help._

 _As much as I appreciate the offer,_ Link managed, offering the other man a reassuring smile, _I don't think this is something I want to draw too many people into. A lot have already suffered and died trying to go against Ganon. I don't want more people to get hurt._

Kamiizumi would have argued, would have tried on insisting to help Link. But he, too, knew he had his own mission. And he was aware, from training with his pupil and watching his best friend in action, that there was a determination in Link that was unwavering. Nothing could deter it.

 _You said you were searching for a Wind Vestal?_ Link finally asked, changing the subject. _Why?_

It was Kamiizumi's turn to hesitate. Then he signed.

 _There are these four main Crystals in Luxendarc. The Vestals are able to awaken them. Three of them are deceased, and the Wind Vestal is the last living one. She plans to awaken the Crystals, and I have to stop her. She could destroy the world if she awakens all four._

 _Destroy the world?_ Link's eyes widened. _…that's horrible. Does she even…realize…?_

Kamiizumi shook his head. _I have no idea. That's why I came out here_ _—_ _if I can track down her whereabouts, capturing and stopping her should be easy._

… _I wish I could help. I had no idea about this._

 _There is no need to worry about it._ Kamiizumi offered Link a reassuring glance. _At least, not here. It only affects Luxendarc as far as I know._

Link sighed. _It seems like we both have our own share of saving the world to do._ Looking up at the Swordmaster, he signed. _Though…it's kind of nice, knowing there's someone else that's going through the same sort of struggle as me. This kind of thing isn't easy to talk about with just anyone._

Kamiizumi nodded. _I agree. It's not easy, indeed._

It was and never would be easy to talk about trying to save the world, knowing that if one failed, it could mean the end.

 _Link?_

 _Yeah?_ Link looked to Kamiizumi, hesitant. What is it?

 _Assuming we both save our respective worlds and survive,_ Kamiizumi managed, _I offer you an open invitation to come visit Eternia any time you'd like. It's a mountainous, wintry area, and perhaps hard to get into, but that is where I come from._

 _You'd…you're giving me an invitation to come see you?_ Link blinked. _Why?_

 _Because…_

Why? Kamiizumi knew he technically had no reason to really return here, or to necessarily interact with anyone here, especially if the Wind Vestal wasn't around in these parts and especially if no one else in this land knew of the Vestal and the Crystals. But…

 _I think we both might have more in common than it seems. And honestly, it would be nice to get to know you. As friends, of course._

 _Friends?_ Link's expression changed from somber to smiling in a heartbeat. The Hylian inhaled, as if to speak, but ended up signing again. _…I never thought I might find a friend._

 _Well,_ Kamiizumi smiled back, signing, _you have one now._

* * *

The two ended up parting ways after some more wandering through Gerudo Town.

A few years passed. Kamiizumi almost completely forgot about Link.

But one day, in the middle of teaching pupils the way of the blade, a messenger came.

"There's a visitor for you. He said his name is Link, of Hyrule…"

And that was when the Swordmaster remembered.

He remembered that time when he'd met the other man, in Gerudo Town, both of them disguised for the sake of trying to do their missions.

And if Link was here…surely that meant that he succeeded in his quest, right?

Kamiizumi told the messenger to let Link in.

And when Link did step in, the Swordmaster couldn't help but smile.


End file.
